Two tone Country
by ExtraPenguin
Summary: A story about the Finnish Civil War. Shows some of Fin's relatives. Will include gore.
1. Ensimmäinen

Independence wasn't as rosy as it was made to be. There were still about 40 000 Russian troops inside his country, and the people were starving.

Finland sighed. His government had run away from the problems to Vaasa, secured by their troops. Cowards.

When a country was hungry, that country did things it would later regret. Finland was no exception.

Häme raised his head to look in the window of the captured building. Inflation and a weak government were bad enough, but a civil war-slash-communist revolution? That had to top it.

Inside were Red prisoners, stripped of their guns. White troops – government troops – were inside, having taken the building.

Why couldn't they just get on with it, and leave Tampere alone? Häme's fine city was being destroyed!

Savo gave an order. A White soldier lifted his gun and shot the Red prisoners.

As the Whites were dragging the corpses out, Häme stopped Savo.

"Why? Why, why, why?"

"We gotta stop the revolution in its steps. If they get rooted, it's gonna be harder getting' them out."

Häme glared at her.

Finland was on the offensive. He liked it. Maybe, just maybe, he could doublethink his way into being useful for the war effort. Or just into thinking he had a free will, and was not merely a representation of the majority.

Now, let's see. The Reds were correct, the Whites were not. The Reds winning would help everybody. What were a few Whites, when the hunger would kill them anyway?

* * *

A/N

Meet Fin and his family:

Finland – human name Timo Väinämöinen, here represents the regions of Finland Proper (Varsinais-Suomi), Uusimaa (where Helsinki is), and Kymenlaakso. A Red.

Häme – human name Juha Virtanen, here represents Päijänne Tavastia (Päijät-Häme), Tavastia Proper (Kanta-Häme), Satakunta and Pirkanmaa. Merely hopes for the Reds and Whites to do their fighting elsewhere.

Savo – human name Ilona Venäläinen-Häyhä, here represents Northern Savonia (Pohjois-Savo), Southern Savonia (Etelä-Savo) and Northern Karelia (Pohjois-Karjala). A White. (Note: Can anyone help me in translating her accent correctly into English? Cause she's like "Emmää mittäänoo tehny!" and her b's and g's sound like p's and k's. Plus she renders words like "presidentti" into "resitentti".)

Lappi – human name Aarne Lappalainen, here represents Lapland (Lappi), as well as any other random regions I want him to represent. A White. Not that it matters.

Karjala – human name Valtteri Nieminen, here represents Southern Karelia (Etelä-Karjala) plus the part that was given to Russia after WW2. White, mostly.

Åland – human name Lotta Nyman, here represents Åland (Ahvenanmaa). A White.

That's it for now, I might mention a placeholder character or three, but I doubt there'll be many more.


	2. Toinen

Sorry for any historical bloopers included in here, or any other chappy for the matter.

"_We aren't Russians! Why can't they understand that?"_

"_Oh, they understand that, perhaps a bit too well."_

"_Then why are they trying to own us?"_

_Savo sighed. Her brother could be so annoying at times._

"_They do own us. We should thank our luck that we've been autonomous for so long."_

"_But switching the language of administration? Taking away our army?"_

"_From their point of view, they are eliminating an anomaly that is in fact dangerously close to their capital."_

"_You work for them", Finland stated, his voice flat. "You're just a Russky pretending to be my sister. I bet someone killed my real sister back in 1809. She would never have let me be annexed."_

_They stood there, standing at each other, nothing to hint at the discussion that had just happened. However, the accusation had stuck, haunting Savo for years. That was part of the reason why when it came time to pick pseudonyms to use when functioning as humans, she'd chosen Venäläinen to be her surname. Russian. The irony._

_The rest of her name was also part of a joke only she could ever truly get. Ilona as a first name, when she never was happy in the purest sense of the word. Satisfied at doing something, relief at Porkkala being given back, glad to see the back of those Germans._

_Originally it had been just Ilona Venäläinen, but after World War Two, she'd decided to honor a Kuopio sniper and changed it to Ilona Venäläinen-Häyhä, but it seemed to lack punch, so she added K as a middle initial. It was the first letter of her most beloved city, and it made her initials rather snappy. IKVH._

Häme didn't really like shooting stuff. He just wanted to crawl into bed and sleep through this entire thing. Savo had gone mad, Karjala was even more insane than usual, Lappi was snarking at everyone – no threat to him, you see – Finland proper had gone Commmunist, and the border between the Reds and Whites was neatly bisecting Häme's vital regions.

Lately, the Red forces had pushed their way slightly north. Häme had an urge to lop Savo's head off.

There stood finland, calmly executing-slash-slaughtering White prisoners. With a Russian gun. Häme had a feeling that Russia would be interfering all too soon, trying to retake Finland through their Communists. And that meant Savo would be really pissed, and with Savo's mental health being taken down a notch, Häme really didn't want to see her pissed.

"This is a civil war", Savo said quietly.

"And Russia's getting involved."

Savo hissed, a talent all the Finnish siblings shared. "I refuse to go from a part of Russia to a part of Germany. I refuse to change language again. I refuse to bring in foreigners."

"Yeah, because the other side totally isn't doing that", Lappi interjected. Savo snarled. Lappi snarled back.

Their president was starting to fidget, and ordered them out.

* * *

What they're talking about:

Fin at the start is talking about the Russification of Finland, which until then had been an autonomous Grand Duchy.

1809 was the date when Russia annexed Finland from Sweden.

Porkkala was a military base the Russians had near Helsinki between 1944 and January 1956.

"The back of those Germans" refers to the end of the Lapland War. It's rather hard to explain, so Google it. Suffice to say, it happened during the end of WWII.

Oh, and my timeline is starting to resemble three kilometers of line on the head of a pin.


	3. Kolmas

A/N: Oh shit I forgot to stick in diclaimers... Anyway, I don't own Hetalia. Aren't you glad?

BTW, the FINs stand for Finland, not the French word for "end".

_2001. Just another normal day in the Finnish household. Åland still didn't properly trust the rest of them, most likely because she didn't speak a word of Finnish. Karjala had managed to slink to their place again._

"_Venäjä ei rakasta minua!"_

"_Sä asut sen kellarissa, et koskaan puhu sille, ja joka ilta kierrät sen talon ja avaat kaikki hanat. Odotatko tosissaan että se alkaa huutaa" - Savo changed her voice to be squeaky and pulled a pose suggesting of an innocent vigin - "'Voi, voi, apua! Tarvitsen heiveröisen kukkakepin nostamaan minut harteillensa ja kantamaan minut sänkyyni!'" Savo changed back to her normal position, and probably cocked an eyebrow. Åland couldn't see from under the white blindfold Savo was wearing._

"_Voisitteko olla riitelemättä?" Fin asked._

"_Finski hiljaa", Lappi ordered from the other end of the room._

"_Minä en ole Finnair!"_

FIN

The war was starting to turn on them. The Germans were landing at Hanko. Finland had been stationed near the frontline.

Who was that? A white armband, black coat, some sort of belt system taken from the Jägers, and a familiar mop of blonde hair.

Finland lifted the rifle he'd been given. An enemy, rather far away. He wondered whether his gun would have that long a range.

He lifted his gun.

His target turned and narrowed her eyes. All the Finnish siblings had similar eyesight.

His finger tightened on the trigger–

–_no, he couldn't be firing, that was his sister!_–

–a bang–

–_no! No! Noo!_–

–Savo jumped back, holding her right eye–

–_No! Why did his figer- Why? Why? WHYY?_

FIN

"Don't worry Savo, we'll get it fixed up in no time", Lappi tried comforting her.

Her eye was gone. The bullet had gone right through it.

"They have a sniper?" one of the Russian generals who'd rather sworn allegiance to his army buddy Mannerheim than the Bolsheviks said.

General Mannerheim sighed audibly. He then proceeded to explain about the personifications to the Russian.

"So, Generals Lapalaenen, Virtanen, Venae- Vena- Whatever, and Niyeminen aren't normal people?", he asked, "That would explain quite a lot of things, actually."

FIN

_1863 – Finland was teaching himself the violin, and had actually gotten rather good at it, when a knock came on the door._

"_Come in", Finland said, putting down the instrument he'd been holding._

_Russia opened the door rather sheepishly, saying, "Oh good Finland, you've been so quiet I thought you died!"_

_Finland laughed. "What's everyone else doing, starting revolutions all around?"_

"_Pretty much." Russia paused, then came in fully. "But you'd never do that, would you, Fin?"_

"_Not when I have autonomy. My people are happy. My country is peaceful. Why should I change it?"_

_Russia smiled. "Thank you. The Grand Duchy of Finland is Russia's crown jewel, a rare, beautiful turquoise sapphire. No other place compares to you."_

_Finland felt a blush creep onto his cheeks. If Russia truly thought Finland was so great, why wasn't he independent already?_

"_Good-bye, Finsky. I'll try to visit more often", Russia said before leaving._

You will receive a translation of the Finnish in the last chapter, when the scene is told from Häme's POV.

And the pronounciation mistakes for the Russian guy were intentional.


	4. Neljäs

A/N: Åland is a cooperative endeavor between me and YT user SailorUnicornMoon.

Disclaimer: If I owned Hetalia, Finland would pwn Sweden twice an episode. Alas, I don't.

Things were starting to look bad for the Reds. Russia couldn't help them, being too busy with their own Civil War, they didn't have military training, and their resources were lacking. The Whites, on the other hand, had help from Germany, a battalion of German-trained Jägers, and German guns. It simply wasn't fair.

Finland thought about his sisters. Well, Åland was actually Sweden's sister, but Finland was taking care of her. She was probably looking beautiful in her glasses and blue-red dress.

Savo.

_He lifted his gun._

_His target turned and narrowed her eyes. All the Finnish siblings had similar eyesight._

_His finger tightened on the trigger–_

–_no, he couldn't be firing, that was his sister!–_

–_a bang–_

–_no! No! Noo!–_

–_Savo jumped back, holding her right eye–_

–_No! Why did his figer- Why? Why? WHYY?_

He'd shot his own big sister, his protector (well, one of them), the one–

"Comrade Väinämöinen!"

Finland was brought out of his reverie by one of his comrades' shouts.

The woman continued, "The Whites are almost here. What should we do?"

Finland tried to remember the date. The fifth of May.

They had been captured, they had surrendered, they had lost, whatever. The point was that a White was walking down the line the captured Reds had been arranged into, and shooting the prisoners, not even bothering to stop. The White executioner was accompanied by two Generals.

They reached Finland and stopped.

"Not able to stand up? What a weakling", commented one of the Generals.

The executioner lifted his gun, pointing it at Finland. His eyes were covered by what had originally been a white armband.

Then it hit Finland. That expression of hatred and contempt could only be placed on one face.

Savo.

She cocked the gun.

Finland closed his eyes. He was a spineless coward, he knew. But he was tired, welcoming the chance of eternal rest.

Nothing, then a yell.

Finland opened his eyes.

The Generals must have figured out what Savo was going to do, because the second General was shouting at her, how she couldn't shoot her country. The first General was also restraining her.

Savo pulled herself out of their grip.

"Any one of us can be 'Finland', just change the capital. Remember that he is Red, and has fought against you, and most likely will again. Good-bye." At that Savo walked off.

Lappi was on his horse, parading through Helsinki. Rather boring, actually. If only the Germans hadn't gotten involved!

Savo was riding ahead of him, that white blindfold covering her eyes. What had happened to them, anyway?

Häme was in the row behind him, most likely just trying not to be noticed. Tampere had been hurt, and he'd be burying corpses for weeks to come.

Their darling little Karjala was tired. The last battles had occurred on his territory, poor thing. The Russians would most likely try claiming his territory as their own soon.

The middle child was nowhere to be found. The reason to this was that the middle child was at a prison camp.


	5. Epilogi

A/N: I don't own Hetalia.

_2001. Just another normal day in the Finnish household. Åland was sitting at the end of the table, silent, most likely because she didn't speak a word of Finnish. Karjala had managed to slink to their place again._

"_Russia doesn't love me!"_

"_You live in his basement, never talk to him, and every night go round his house opening all the taps. Do you really think that he'll start shouting" - Savo changed her voice to be squeaky and pulled a pose suggesting of an innocent virgin - "'Oh, oh, help! I need a fragile beanpole to lift me on his shoulders and carry me to my bed!'" Savo changed back to her normal position, and cocked an eyebrow. Häme knew his sister well._

"_Could you please not argue?" Fin asked._

"_Be quiet, Finsky", Lappi ordered from the other end of the room._

"_I am not Finnair!"_

"So, Finland, what happened during your civil war?"

Finland tensed. "I... Don't talk about it."

"Look, Finland, even heroes have civil wars. C'mon, don't be shy!"

"Finland, if you don't give us the information, I will shoot you for speaking to Liechtenstein without my permission."

"Switzerland, I only said Hello. And if you're that desperate, go Google it or something. I don't _want_ to talk about it. After all, it was so recently..."

"Geez, don't be such a bore! Tell us– AAGH!"

The reason for America's scream was Lappi sticking his gun's barrel at America's temple. Meanwhile, Savo was doing much the same for Switzerland.

"If you continue to press out brother further, you will have a major headache", Savo said, and pulled out a knife from her pocket, "or major blood loss."

"Finland, how come you have the useful siblings?"

A/N: I really enjoyed writing this. It is now officially over. Now, REVIEW!11!1!

As for who said the last line, I imagine it to be Swissy.


End file.
